An oral care implement, such as a toothbrush, is used to clean the teeth by removing plaque and debris from the tooth surfaces. Toothbrushes have a handle for gripping and a head which is inserted into a user's mouth for tooth and oral surface cleaning. Powered or electric toothbrushes exist that include a handle component that contains all of the electronic components of the toothbrush and a refill head that is detachably coupled to the handle component. In the past, substantial research and development has gone into technological improvements for imparting vibrational, rotary, and translational movement to the tooth cleaning elements of powered toothbrushes to improve the performance of such toothbrushes. However, there has been very little development directed towards improving the comfort and performance of the refill head and the tooth cleaning elements thereon. Thus, a need exists for an oral care implement and refill head therefor that addresses the above-noted needs.